


Rhythm of Craving

by smutNico (vaporwaveNico)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Masturbation, Submission, sorry Brandon Sanderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporwaveNico/pseuds/smutNico
Summary: The Rhythm of War pounded in Navani’s head, as it had the past week, when she worked, when she ate, when she tried to sleep. Here, in the bath, Navani’s only solitary luxury, she recalled Raboniel’s vibrations on her skin; the low pounding rhythms of the Fused woman.***Spoilers for Rhythm of War
Relationships: Dalinar Kholin/Navani Kholin, Navani Kholin/Raboniel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Rhythm of Craving

**Author's Note:**

> sorry Brandon Sanderson

The bath was the only time Navani was alone, after the Fused occupation; the shared song never left her. The Rhythm of War pounded in Navani’s head, as it had the past week, when she worked, when she ate, when she tried to sleep. Here, in the bath, Navani’s only solitary luxury, she recalled Raboniel’s vibrations on her skin; the low pounding rhythms of the Fused woman. Navani had grown so accustomed to the musical flow of conversation that she’d begun to twinge her words with rhythms herself without knowing what it meant, only that it felt right. There was an intimacy, to her intellectual engagement with Raboniel, that she’d never experienced before. 

Navani would need to light a prayer later, for Dalinar. For herself. 

Navani laid in the water, trying to convince the heat to remove the tension in her neck and the aches in her shoulders. The occupation - and the subsequent research - had been hard on her back. 

But the isolation and proximity to Raboniel had awakened something else in Navani as well, something that had been dormant since she was a ward studying with the other girls from the great houses. It had been a long time since she'd studied music and drawing with the and the uses of hands and tongues to excite and adore. It had been a long time since anyone had brought out Navani’s desire to kneel, rather than to rule. Dalinar, bless his heart, was a straightforward man with straightforward desires. And Galvinar… 

Raboniel had read her journals. How far back had she read? Had she read the guarded entry, “ _ Attempted restraints and a fabrial. Husband quickly lost interest, and we continued the situation as standard procedure.”  _

Given that Raboniel had made sense of Navani’s other coded entries - one could never be too careful as a woman in a position of power - Navani had to accept a sinking feeling that Raboniel could easily interpret her personal entries as well. Knowing Raboniel had read every intimate thought, complaint, observation… Every bit of her long-past history...

It had been far too long since she’d experienced a sensuous pleasure. She’d shared her bed with Dalinar every night before he left. Now... whenever Navani’s thoughts crept towards desire, she found herself imaging a tall Fused female in long draped dresses, holding a glass of violet wine… Her fingers twitched under the water, resting on her thick thighs. Her mouth opened, imaging the sweet liquid Raboniel had tipped to her lips. Raboniel was  _ red,  _ in her mind, eyes twin rubies in flames… 

Navani watched the window, watched the curtains sway with a storm whispering on the horizon. Her fingers caressed the smooth expanse of her stomach, as if Dalinar were touching her. But… Navani recalled Cellan from her wardship, so many decades ago, kissing her breasts and hips, spreading her legs, nuzzling the soft down on her cleft. Tracing her hidden gemheart, with wet excitement… 

Navani spread her legs in the bath, water splashing to the sides. With her freehand she spread herself, feeling her soft folds, her now swollen hood, her fingers shifting in circular rhythms… She slipped backwards into time. Into the bathhouses, the sparse beds of the wardships, giggling with Cellan away from the other girls. She shook her head. Dalinar. She had always wanted Dalinar. Navani’s mind had led to her old office, back in Kholinar before Galivinar died. She could hear Dalinar out in the hallway, speaking with someone, in his gentle tired voice. Light covered every bare surface. Stormlight, voidlight, lifelight. Navani soaked it in, feeling it swell inside of her. 

There was a knock at the door. 

“Navani?” Dalinar said. 

“Come in.” 

Dalinar was large and full of a warrior’s presence. Square jaw. Blunt features. A face she’d looked in every morning the past year. A face she hadn’t seen in weeks. 

“Gemstone…”

Navani embraced him, kissed him, felt the rugged stubble of his face. Dalinar held her, let her body yield to his, pressed against her.

“How long has it been?” He said, hot and low in her ear. 

“Too long.” 

“Close your eyes.” 

Navani obeyed and let Dalinar and the darkness soothe her. First came her havah, taking several moments to remove it. Her braid was next, spilling over her collarbone and full breasts. Hands swept and stirred and kindled her skin. The movements were like a rhythm, a rhythm of life, 

_ The Rhythm of War.  _ “I need to tell you something… about a song…” 

“A song?” 

_ Wrong direction, Navani. You just need to blow off steam.  _ “A… rhythm… a song I sang…”  _ A song I shared.  _

“Look at me, Navani.” 

Navani opened her eyes. Dalinar was gone. An imposing Fused femalen knelt over her, in a loose black dress that exposed deep shapes of the black-and-red skin. And Navani was almost naked before her, save a dark glove on her left hand. 

Wrong direction. 

“Raboniel.” 

“I told you… you are to refer to me as the Lady of Wishes.” 

How long had it been since Navani had needed to use someone’s full title? “Yes… Lady of Wishes.” 

Raboniel kissed her, then, with force and delicacy, taking her in, her lips thrumming with a powerful rhythm that made Navani lift her chest towards the Fused. 

“You are a bright Queen, to cooperate with me the way you do.” Raboniel purred. “Is this what you wished for?” Her heavy fingers clutched Navani’s covered safehand, firm but surprisingly fleshy. “Is this what you wanted? To let someone else rule you.” Her other hand grasped Navani’s chin, like Galivinar once did. Navani jumped, forced to stare Raboniel in the face. The Fused’s red eyes were… soft, as if she were genuinely fond of Navani, as if she’d woken up to her face every day. 

Navani shuddered, suddenly her body felt like it was storming within her _ ,  _ too confused, too electric. “This isn’t being ruled.” 

Raboniel moved closer, so close their lips almost touched. “Touch yourself, Navani.” She said it to Satisfaction. Navani shivered. Her fingers cupped her sex, now slick with dew. She imagined Raboniel watching her, as she pressed into her clit with dripping fingers, with her legs spread and her breasts moving with each motion. 

“Very good. You follow my orders well, Navani.” Raboniel practically vibrated Satisfaction, and Navani could feel it down to her nerves, spurning her on. Navani nodded, riding the rhythm of Raboniel’s voice. 

“So clever, to follow my sounds…” Raboniel said, humming. “And yet so unseemly for the Alethi dowager queen…” Navani visualed Raboniel lifting her breasts, now, with her large marbled hands, so strong... “...to sexualize the Fused in this way.” 

Navani moaned out loud and rubbed her clit faster. She hoped Raboniel would hear, somehow, that she would  _ know,  _ that Navani was humming to Craving. She pulsed, like a gemstone, picturing Raboniel kissing her open-mouthed, humming with her, following the rhythms. The orgasm built inside of her, tingling in her toes and fingers first, rushing through her limbs, and then - 

“Come for me, Navani,” A voice hummed. 

Navani’s body filled with bright energy, gushing light and rapture and rhythm. 

* * *

Navani had meant to imagine Dalinar the whole way through the fantasy, she told herself.

* * *

The glyph Navani burned that night was not for purity. She’d written three glyphs:  _ pure, strength, safety. _ But she only burned two. The smoke caught in the air, spiraling upwards. The Stormfather would know Navani wanted Dalinar’s safety, more than anything else. But she could not bring herself to burn the glyph for pure, even in her best calligraphy. Purity was not what she wanted that evening

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I briefly considered using a gemstone, humming a rhythm, and making the gemstone vibrate, but that seemed like WAY too much work to write a (possibly) canon compliant vibrator 
> 
> also considered using the term "rockbud" for clit but you know what? I did not need to do that


End file.
